Kavery
Kavery is the friendship/Romantic pairing between K'''/arl Fink and '''Avery Jennings. Season 1 Moments The Bone Identity * Karl pranks Avery (and Lindsay) by offering them a muffin basket, which launches an entire chain of events resulting in a water gun landing nearby so he can squirt them with water. * Avery comments that Karl could have just squirted them with the gun when they walked in, but Karl finds his way to be more fun. * Avery tried (but failed) to warn Lindsay that the basket could be a prank, showing how much she knows Karl. * They are shown to be enemies. * Avery says that Karl has been her enemy since maths camp. * Karl overhears Avery mentioning Stan's secret. * Karl spends most of the episode spying on the kids (including Avery) so he can find out Stan's secret. * Avery leads Karl to believe that she set him up and that Stan's "secret" was made up from the beginning. Dog Loses Girl * Karl told Avery (and Tyler) that he is planning on being invited to the blended family's trip to the aqua park, possibly to get close to Avery. * According to Stan, Avery (and Tyler) didn't have fun at the water park because of Karl. Crimes of the Art * They were both seen competing in the art competition. * When Tyler mistakenly believes Karl was the one who broke his statue, Avery plays along at first but seconds later she tells him the truth. This probably means that Avery cares about Karl too much to selfishly let him take the blame for her actions or she simply doesn't want to involve him in her web of lies. * Avery (and Tyler) hit Karl with the pillows when he first comes in. * Karl replies to this by saying: "Oh joy! It's like having siblings of my own!", implying he considers Avery like a sister to him. Avery's Wild Party * Avery (and Tyler) lied to Ellen saying the party was for Karl due to his sick mother with a swelling ankle and induced hernia. Surprisingly, Avery and Tyler chose their worst enemy (Karl) as their perfect excuse for the party when they could have said it was for anyone else. * Avery (and Tyler) ask Karl to play along with the lie when Ellen calls him the following morning. * Karl agrees to help Avery. * Avery (and Tyler) throw another party, this time for Karl, to make up for Karl not being invited to the previous one. * Despite Avery telling Karl she got caught about the party, he still tries to continue the lie. Probably, he was trying to save her from punishment by trying to prove that the lie is real. Season 2 Moments: Don't Karl Us, We'll Karl You * Avery (and Tyler and Chloe) are constantly being annoyed with Karl's antics. * Avery (and Tyler and Chloe) try to turn Bennett and Ellen against Karl by sending Stan to spy on him. * When Karl is jealous with Chloe taking credits for his gifts, he excuses himself to talk to Avery (and Tyler) in the kitchen. * Avery secretly records Karl saying "I'm Walter Perkins and I have always been!". * Avery (and Tyler) expose Karl for being the true "Walter Perkins" to give him a bad reputation about their prank. * Avery (and Tyler and Chloe) ask their parents to forgive Karl. * Karl gets back at Avery (and Tyler) by giving them special hats that attach to their heads and spreads molten nacho cheese all over their faces. Avery-body Dance Now * Avery asks Karl to teach her how to dance so she can go to the dance with Wes. * Karl lies to Wes saying Avery will be going with him instead, possibly out of jealousy. * Karl and Avery shiver in disgust about slow dancing together in one of the lessons. * Wes sees Karl and Avery slow dancing together and thinks they are a couple, much to his jealousy. * When Karl first arrives to the dance, he calls his mother to tell her about Avery's (alleged) crush on him. * Karl looked embarrassed when Avery saw him dancing with Max. Karl Finds Out Stan's Secret * Avery (and Tyler and Chloe) find Karl hiding in the air conditioning vent. * Karl tells Avery (and Tyler and Chloe) that he knows Stan's secret. * Avery laughed nervously when Karl told them he knows that Stan can talk. * Avery (along with Tyler and Chloe) tried to cover up Karl's witnesses of Stan. * Avery rejected Tyler's idea to cover Karl in feathers and make him look like a chicken to prevent him from revealing Stan's secret, probably because she doesn't like seeing Karl embarrassed in the process. * Karl reveals he wasn't going to use the evidence he recorded of Stan talking after he overheard Stan and Avery's conversation in Stan Runs Away, showing how much he treasures their relationship. * Avery (and Tyler and Chloe) felt guilty about sending the pictures of Karl in the air vent after hearing his confession and helped him delete them from his mother's cell phone. Season 3 Moments Avery Dreams of Kissing Karl * Stan wanted Karl and Avery to be friends because they both know his secret. * Both Karl and Avery agreed they would never get along and stormed away in opposite directions. * They both had dreams about kissing each other and always wake up at the last second screaming. * Avery believed she might be in love with Karl and wanted to prove it by kissing him. * Avery also dreamt of Karl licking her hand (when in reality, Stan was the one licking her hand due to the leftover chicken ribs she hasn't washed yet). * Avery almost threw up when she said: "Is it possible that I like Karl?!". * Whenever they are about to kiss in a dream, Stan turns off the lights and plays romantic music to make the mood for convenient for them (except in Karl's dream, where it is instead Avery who turns on the music). * They almost kiss for real at the end of the episode, but Avery halts the moment once she finally realizes she doesn't love Karl and vice versa. * When Avery suggests they kiss to see whether they like each other, they both shiver in the same disgusted way they did in Avery-Body Dance Now. Stan's New BFF * They become good friends in the end. Similarities: * Both are known for being the smartest kids in school. * Both went to science camp. * Both love school. * Both might develop crushes on one another later in Season 3. * Both have a relationship with Max (Avery is her best friend and Karl is her boyfriend). * Both know of Stan's secret Differences: * Karl is a male and Avery is a female. * Karl tends to be manipulative and a prankster, but Avery is more kind-hearted and is always a good person. * Karl gets along with Ellen a lot better than Avery. * Avery first appeared in Stan of the House while Karl first appeared in The Bone Identity. Polls Do you ship Kavery? Yes Maybe No When did you start shipping Kavery? The Bone Identity Avery-body Dance Now Avery Dreams of Kissing Karl Stan's New BFF Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Friendships